Trischool Tournament
by SerenityMonkala
Summary: This is a HP, Winx, and Xmen crossover for the fourth book with an unexpected twist at the end. Plz R&R!


**So this is a new story by me and it is a X-men, Harry Potter and the goblet of fire, and Winx crossover, with a little twist at the end. Please reveiw and tell me if you have any suggestions for couples and chapters. **

** Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat down at the Gryffindor table. It was the beginning of their fourth year at Hogwarts and from what they had heard there was going to be some kind of suprise that they had to look foward to.

"I can't beleive the weather out there! I am soaked!" Ron said spitting water out of his mouth.

"I just hope they hurry up with the sorting, I'm starving." The sorting started and then the food came. The three friends ate in silence. The food disappeared just as everyone was full.

"Now that you all are fed and watered, I must tell you about the exciting event taking place at Hogwarts this year! The event has not taken place for over a century and Hogwarts is honored to host it this year. We will be hosting the Trischool tournament!" Whispering broke out in the hall.

"Oh wow! This is so wonderful, do you know how important this tournament is?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. They both looked at her like she was insane.

"I know many of you already know what this tournament involves, but for those who don't here is a short explanation. The tournament brings together three schools of wonderful skills: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Alfea College for fairies, and the Xavier institute for higher learning. A champion is selected to represent each school in a series of three tasks. The heads of each school will arive in October with their students. The choosing of the champions will take place on Halloween. Now for safety reasons we have made the age limit 17 years old." Many boos, mostly from the Weasley twins, were heard throughout the hall.

"The staff and I have put many charms around the cup so that it will not be in your best interest to enter if you are under age. It is getting late so I suggest that you all head to bed now!" Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the Gryffindors upstairs. All that night you could hear the students of Hogwarts talking about the tournament.

** Alfea College**

Bloom, Flora, Stella, Layla, Musa, and Techna sat in Faragonda's office. She had called them all to her office for unknown reasons. It was the beginning of the school year they couldn't have gotten into too much trouble already.

"I hope this doesn't take long, I have to have my first day of school facial before bed." Stella said shifting in her seat. Just as Layla opened her mouth to say something rude back at her, Faragonda walked in.

"Good evening ladies. I hope that your summer was good."

"Ms. Faragonda, are we in trouble?" Bloom asked and she just chuckled.

"No Bloom, not at all. You all are in fact brought here to be breifed on an excellent opportunity. You have been chosen to compete in the Trischool tournament."

"Whats that?"

"That, is a competition between three schools in which a champion is chosen from each school. If you are chosen you will compete in three different tasks. If you win you will recieve money and glory. The competition will be held on Earth in England. If you would like to participate get packed we will leave in October. Please do not tell anyone else about this. You may leave now." The winx girls went to Stella's room and were up all night talking about the tournament.

** The Xavier institute for higher learning**

"My X-men I have brought you here to inform you about a competition that we have been invited to participate in." Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Rogue, Logan, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Tabitha Smith, Ororo Munroe, and Remy LeBeau were sitting in Proffesor Xavier's office listening intently to his every word.

"The competition is the trischool tournament. In this tournament there will be three students trying to complete three tasks. All of you are old enough to participate so I expect that you enter your name, however if you do not wish to try to win one thousand dollars and all the glory you could want for three different worlds then tell me so and you may stay at the school. We leave in October so you will need to pack most of your clothes for the expedition. It is late so you may leave." Everyone left the office jabbering about the upcoming X-men mission as they called it.


End file.
